


Voluptuous

by gonnaflynow



Series: Bottom Erwin Adventures [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bruises everywhere, Facial, M/M, Teasing, Titty fuck, bottom erwin, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes up here, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluptuous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Erwin's Moobies Day to one and all! Have some unedited titty fucking.

"Bed. Sit the fuck down on the bed." Out of patience, Levi placed a hand in the middle of Erwin's chest and shoved him to the mattress, straddling him to keep him in place.

"What's this about?" Erwin stammered, struggling to keep himself aloft as Levi's knees dug into his thighs. 

"I cannot _believe_ ," he seethed, grabbing Erwin by the collar, "that your dumb ass had the nerve to go out in public wearing a shirt that was _missing the top button_. How _dare_ you."

"I, b-but, what do you mean?!" Erwin cried, wincing as Levi's grip tightened. "It's summer, a missing button shouldn't matter, and it was an outdoor barbecue and I—"

"Can it. Fuck you. Fuck you and your thick distracting monster titties."

"M-my _what_?!"

"Your _breasts_ , Erwin. Your _breasts_. _Are_. _Distracting_." Levi leaned forward to trail his finger down the middle line of Erwin's defined pectorals, drawing a shiver when he lifted it away. "Your shirt was _gaping_ open for anyone to see, first of all, and it's already way too tight on you, and we were in the sun and then you started sweating, and then _Nile_ bumped into you and a little bit of water splashed on your chest and rolled down here, just like my finger, and—"

"Levi, why was this bothering you so much? You couldn't have just said something to me?"

"I wasn't done talking," Levi spat, lunging forward and grabbing Erwin's chest with a glare before squeezing, hard. Erwin's eyes fluttered shut and he arched gently into Levi's touch, a soft moan spilling forth from his lips as Levi’s grip tightened. 

Levi dropped his hands, intrigued.

"What was that, Erwin?"

"What do you mean, I didn't sa— _aahh_ , _Levi_..."

A tiny smile began to grow on Levi’s face.

"So they're sensitive, too," he murmured, suddenly enraptured by Erwin's deep cleavage. 

"Levi, what are you ta- _aah_ -lking about?"

While Erwin was distracted deciphering Levi's expression, Levi undid the next button on his shirt and slipped his hands inside, fingers excitedly groping taut flesh and drawing a weak moan from Erwin. When Levi ran his thumbs over the points of Erwin’s nipples, he could swear he felt Erwin jolt underneath him, breath coming in shallow pants.

“This really turns you on, huh,” said Levi, letting the ridge of his nail catch on the hardening buds. 

“Levi, d-don’t—”

“What, is this your big secret or something?” Levi scoffed, pinching the nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolling them back and forth. “Your tits too sensitive for me to touch ‘em?”

“I-it’s not that, Levi, f- _fuck_ …”

“Christ. You’re stuttering and everything. Who knew a little grabbing and squeezing would turn you into an eager slut? I wonder what would happen if I used my tongue instead of my fingers, don’t you…?”

Levi didn’t miss the gleam in Erwin’s eyes at the suggestion and eagerly began to undo the rest of his buttons, one hanging by a thread and another flying off and landing on the floor in his haste. He hungrily slid the shirt down Erwin’s arms, fingers trailing over the soft golden hairs, and sat back to ogle the masterpiece in front of him. 

Erwin’s shirts often did a poor job of concealing his built frame, stretching just a little too tightly over the chest area for decency’s sake, but imagination could only take you so far. The real thing, Levi decided, was a hundred times better. Erwin was, to put it crudely, ripped as fuck, yet the way the skin pulled over his figure was graceful, more akin to a marble statue of an ancient Greek god. Levi couldn’t help salivating as his eyes raked over Erwin’s defined pectorals and abdominals, which lead to a dark trail of hair that dipped below the waistband of his salmon shorts. 

“God damn it, I’m gonna eat you up,” he growled, thrusting his hips forward and shocking Erwin into falling flat on the bed. Levi crawled up his body, a predatory glint in his eyes, and delicately flicked one of Erwin’s nipples with his nose before biting it with a snarl. Erwin cried out and arched violently off the bed, his stiff cock grinding against Levi’s.

“You’re so hard already...” Levi grunted, gyrating his hips against the offered friction and pulling a moan from them both. “Damn, Erwin. You’re loving this.” Erwin could only whine in response as Levi licked the sore nipple, a salve. “Tell me. Tell me how much you love this.”

“Levi, I-I can’t—”

Levi paused in the middle of his assault on Erwin’s other nipple, gaze sweeping up the column of his neck and catching his eye.

“Come on, babe. Use your words, I wanna hear you. _Sing_ for me.” This time Levi latched onto the skin around Erwin’s nipple, taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking almost hard enough to bruise. 

“ _Ah! Levi!_ God, fuck, _fuck_ , I love this, I love you, don’t st-stop, _please_ don’t stop, _please_ Levi—”

Levi raised an eyebrow and moved higher on his chest to make a real bruise. The harder he sucked, the louder Erwin became, moaning and thrashing under the attention and desperately trying to find some friction for his trapped, aching cock. 

“Want me to fuck you?” Levi growled, tongue playing on top of the bruised skin as his right hand groped the other side of Erwin’s chest with abandon. “Want me to fuck these big titties?”

Erwin’s blue eyes darkened immediately. “I, I, do you think… it will work?” 

“Erwin,” Levi said bluntly. “There’s _more_ than enough for me to work with here. I’ll make you feel so good, come on baby.”

Erwin’s pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Do you want to?”

“Would I have asked if I didn’t?”

“Good point.” A small smile slipped onto Erwin’s face as he nodded once, wiggling in excitement as Levi kissed the underside of his jaw. “Will you need anything or do you think—”

“Shut up, lie back, and let me handle the details.” Levi reached over to claim Erwin’s lips, sensing another question in the making, and reached down to tweak his wet nipples to make sure it never left the tip of his tongue. Erwin moaned, unabashed, into Levi’s mouth when Levi bit his bottom lip and pulled on the slick buds until he screamed. Levi swallowed the sound with undisguised glee.

It wasn’t long until both Levi and Erwin’s pants became too tight to ignore. Levi kept Erwin pinned in place with a glare alone while he trapped Erwin’s hands using the sleeves of his shirt and shoved Erwin’s shorts to the middle of his thighs, just enough to free his cock. It bounced against his stomach, pink and curved and shiny with precum. Levi wasted little time in divesting himself of his own shorts and briefs, tossing them to the floor and climbing atop Erwin with a lecherous grin plastered openly across his face. Erwin swallowed nervously, eyes fixed on Levi’s swollen cock as it bounced and settled on top of his spit-slick chest. Levi checked his grip, squeezing for good measure, and slowly guided himself up the middle of Erwin’s cleavage, groaning softly when the tip of his cock brushed the bottom of Erwin’s throat. 

“Good?” Erwin managed to whisper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi grunted, pulling back and thrusting again, this time squeezing Erwin’s pecs around his cock. Both men groaned quietly as Levi bottomed out a second time.

“You can go faster,” Erwin mumbled, eyes drifting to the side as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Yeah?” Levi asked, giving another deep thrust. “Want me to fuck ‘em raw, Erwin? Until you scream? How fast we talkin’, here?”

“Go, Levi, just _go_.”

Levi set a steady pace, thighs squeezing Erwin’s torso as he rocked back and forth along the trench of his pecs. The excess kissing and licking Levi did went a long way towards making the experience more pleasurable for both of them. His fingers traced the love bites peppering Erwin’s collar and chest as he began to fuck him harder, each thrust bringing more of Erwin’s desperate noises to the surface, which in turn spurred Levi to go even faster than before, his precum lewd and slick on Erwin’s skin once the spit had dried. It didn’t take long until they both were nearing their peaks; Levi lost himself in the silky feeling of Erwin’s skin, and Erwin had to dig deep to keep himself together as Levi pushed, squeezed, nipped and tweaked his nipples and chest how he pleased. 

“A-are you close?” Erwin panted, straining in the hold of his shirt and longing to get his hands on Levi’s thighs, his weeping cock, anything he could touch.

“Y-yeah,” Levi breathed, grunting as he tried to keep his established rhythm. “God, Erwin, I… can I come on your face?” 

It only took Erwin the space of a second to process Levi’s words and begin nodding fervently. “And… and on my chest, too, if you want.”

“Hell,” Levi grunted. “How do you do that, earnest and sexy at the same time. Fuck you, no one should be allowed.” He gave a sharp thrust, legs starting to shiver with the effort. “Shit, shit, Erwin, I’m gonna cum.”

“I want it. Get me dirty, Levi,” Erwin whispered, stormy blue eyes locking with Levi’s greys, and Levi fell over the edge with a shout. He stood on his knees, stroking his cock feverishly as he released all over Erwin’s pink face and chest. Erwin’s mouth fell open when the first jet hit his skin, and when he sensed Levi was nearly finished, he wiggled and grunted until Levi got the hint and finished in his mouth, bitter cum flooding his senses as he sucked fiercely on the head of Levi’s cock. The moment Levi regained some of his clarity, he dismounted from Erwin’s torso and got a hand on his flushed cock, jerking him off quickly until Erwin arched and came all over his stomach with a helpless whine. Only then did Levi flop back down to the bed, fingers brushing with Erwin’s as they came back down to Earth. 

“Oh,” Erwin said breathlessly. “God. I feel so used.”

Levi’s brow furrowed with concern. “In the bad way?”

“No, no I… I like feeling like I’m yours,” Erwin admitted quietly. “Like you claimed me.”

“Shit,” Levi hissed, slightly in awe. He carefully tilted Erwin’s face towards his own and began cleaning off his mess in small, pointed strokes that turned Erwin into a quivering mess all over again. When he had finished, he kissed Erwin gently on each cheek, on his nose, and finally on the lips, Erwin’s tongue swiping into his mouth so he could taste Levi’s release for a second time.

“Dirty boy,” Levi laughed, pulling away from Erwin’s sinful mouth and breaking the strand of saliva connecting them with a swipe of his tongue. “Let’s go get you cleaned up. We can take a nap once you’re not covered in cum, sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Erwin smiled, squeezing Levi’s hand and refusing to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more? Hit me up on tumblr or check out the rest of my stuff here at [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/works). Your comments and kudos feed my fragile self-confidence and I would appreciate if you left them. thxxxxx friends have a good day/night/afternoon/whatever timezone you're in


End file.
